


meow, he said.

by paokous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daycare Teacher Shiro, Former Pilot Shiro, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra being Shapeshifters, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Supernatural Elements, a lot of fluff, covers mouth .. . and they were soulmates, google: how to deal with your cat when he shifts into a human being???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paokous/pseuds/paokous
Summary: Shiro blinks, mouth agape as he stares down at the weight sprawled atop his chest. Violet eyes stare back at him. A man with fluffy ears and a tail. Gazing up at him comfortably -- as if it's the most natural thing in the universe. As if hebelongedthere.Shiro falls off the bed with a yell.--When the stray cat you take home turns out to be no ordinary cat. Or human.a possible compilation of snippets between shape-shifting Galra!Keith and human!Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	1. the cat (?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i got inspired by art i saw on twitter & now i'm here.

"It's alright, Julia. We'll see each other again once the weekend is over." he says assuredly, the warm palm of his hand resting atop the head of a teary-eyed girl. The sounds of other children bustling through and letting out loud goodbyes towards him are given silent acknowledgement through smiles and short waves as he attempts to comfort the one in front of him. Her own hand grips onto the apron tied along his waist, inevitably not willing to part from her teacher despite having spent the entire day with him. It floods his heart with an overwhelming joy to see that one of the kids adored him enough to feel saddened when leaving for the day. But....

He glances up at her mother with an apologetic grin, and she only shakes her head in response. Her hand comes to rest on her daughter's shoulder for comfort. "You heard Mr. Shiro, sweetie. You'll see him very soon. Besides, didn't you want to visit your daddy tomorrow?" 

"Y-Yeah...." the little girl sniffles, watery eyes peering up between her mother and teacher. The mention of her father seemed to quell down her current worries enough to shift her attention elsewhere. Her free hand tightens into a fist, rubbing fervently along the corners of her wet eyes. Shiro's hand lays on top of her own as she loosens her grasp on him, giving her a light pat and a knowing grin. "And after you see your dad, you'll come back in for even more fun on Monday with me and the rest of the class. How does that sound?"

Julia's eyes seem to brighten at the thought of that, a slow nod turning into one of quiet excitement as she lets out one last, inaudible whimper. "O--...Okay _!_ " 

He finally stands up once his student halfheartedly goes to grab her lunch bag and backpack from her self-decorated cubby. The classroom had emptied itself out in the midst of their conversation, leaving only him and the pair of mother and daughter in its wake. A sigh leaves her mother's lips, appreciation beneath her gaze as she glances over at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Shirogane. You don't understand how big of a help you've been since she's been placed in here." her voice is lowered, a quiet murmur for Shiro's ears.

"No need to thank me, Mrs. Garde. Julia's a pleasure to have in class and is always volunteering to help out whenever she can. And she's definitely one of the kids in here that makes everyone smile." he reassures her, watching her features lift at the mention of her daughter's generosity. "If anything, I'm honored to have her."

"Well, Julia really loves you. She talks about the things she does here all the time and how kind you are. We're truly grateful to have this little daycare around and to have you be a part of this community. I'll be sure to let Allura know the wonderful work you do with Julia and the other kids." The praise leaves him overflowing with warmth, lips curling into an embarrassed grin as he rubs the nape of his neck -- the nervous tick humbling. Julia jogs up to them, hand reaching out to grasp her mom's in an encouraging hold. Despite the ruddy appearance of her eyes and nose, the young child had seemingly brightened up in the midst of grabbing her belongings. "We'll be going, then. Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Shirogane."

"Bye Mr. Shiro _!_ See you next week _!_ " the sweet girl cheers out, tiny hand waving energetically back at him as she's led out the room and down the hall by her mother. A fond smile curves the man's lips as he raises his arm up, prosthetic digits splayed out to wave back at them as he leans out the door to watch. Her mother offers him a grateful smile and a gentle gleam in her eyes, giving Shiro a nod as they proceed outside. The sound of muffled chatter beyond its doors clicked shut once they close up. 

* * *

A sigh leaves his form as he slumps into his seat for a moment, broom offhandedly placed against the wall. His sleek hand lingers over the scar curved along his face, prosthetic fingers spreading out and tracing it in its full length. He tries not to think too hard about it, already feeling the incoming _ache_ from simply remembering. ' _It's been two years already_ .' he thinks, silently berating himself. **It's only been two years**. 

Before he could let himself wallow further, he gets back up with a loud groan. Fingers weave through a tuft of silver, brushing it out of clear eyes as they wander across the room. ' _Just a quick sweep, and I'll be good to go_.' 

It's been two years since he stepped in and agreed to Allura's offer to work here. He remembers the way her face seemed to _glow_ at his acceptance, relief tucked away in the lax of her shoulders and a beaming smile. So eagerly she had brought out the paperwork, carelessly waving it off as ' _simply procedure_ ' because he'd ' _be hired on no matter_ '. Though he had come on with such reluctance, Shiro held a significant amount of respect and gratitude towards her. If anyone had stayed by his side throughout it all, it had been her. She and Matt Holt had been the reasons why he stayed on his feet, continued to move forward.

If not for them, then ....

_He couldn't imagine what sort of a state he might be in_.

He grimaces at the thought of what **could** have been -- and chooses to focus on the positives. Life has certainly become quieter since he had left the Garrison, days seemingly longer when he didn't have the daycare to preoccupy him. Shiro sees this as a time to discover himself again and truly understand what mattered to him. ..... more than _flying_. More than being up in the skies. 

_More than being out there_.

He shakes his head, quickly grasping at the handle of the broom before taking a few steps forward. With eyes now trained on the floor and an inaudible hum on his lips, he gathers up the dust and scraps of paper, bits of crayon, crinkles of whatever the kids had managed to push onto the floor throughout the day. It doesn't take long for him to sweep up, piling it all into one with a satisfied noise in his throat. He kneels down with the dust pan, meticulously pushing it all on. It's then that he hears the rattle of something outside the window.

Shiro lifts his head, gaze now trained at the large windows lining the wall before centering at the single one opened up. There isn't fear ... only curiosity. He had a vague idea of what it could be. 

" _Meow_."

The black cat's here again.

Shiro straightens up at the sight of him leaping up onto the windowsill and slipping into the classroom now void of its usual group of children. Right on time, as he has been since three weeks ago. Immediately, the feline makes eye contact with him and proceeds to _meow_ . He stills, keeping his eyes on the cat as it gracefully lands on the soft foam of the **C** jigsaw of the mat. And takes dainty paw steps across **J, Q, X** before darting over with yet another _meow._ His head butts against the broad man's leg with a vibrating purr, clearly appeased simply by being near the daycare teacher who's yet to make a move.

With a sigh and a sheepish smile, Shiro crouches down and extends the back of his faux hand out to brush along the feline's cheek before shifting to rest the palm atop a crown of soft fur. "Hey buddy ... I see you're still sneaking around." There's mirth in his withdrawn voice, the corners of his eyes crinkling as the cat proceeds to push his head into the large palm and rub against it affectionately. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Did you have a good day today?" 

" _Mreoww_ ... "

A grin touches the corners of his mouth, undoubtedly satisfied with the response received. Shiro's always believed that animals held an intelligence beyond what human beings could comprehend -- but this one. This black cat has proved beyond measure that he somehow understood him;; giving a resounding answer when asked a question, taking action when Shiro least expects it. He pulls away to stand up again, still peering down at the dark with a soft expression. The cat does the same, seated and head tilted up all the way to maintain eye contact. 

"I just need to finish up here, and I'll be on my way."

It feels a little strange to acknowledge the cat as if he were a _person_ waiting on him, but ... _once again_ , he proves him right. The feline soon after takes an elegant leap onto his desk and settles there, keen violet eyes observing him. Shiro lets out a puff of air at that, amusement on his features before he crouches back down to pick up the dust pan and empty its contents into the nearest trash can. The broom is then rightfully placed back in the little closet at the corner of the room, door shut and locked with a pleased grunt. He takes one last sweeping glance around the room, tidying up here and there for anything he missed such as colored pencils or abandoned lunch bags. 

Once set, he unties the apron and pulls it over his head to neatly fold it up. He skims along the desk and absentmindedly reaches out to give the cat's head a gentle pat, an abrupt noise coming from the animal as he continues to watch Shiro get ready to leave for the day. Piercing eyes avert to the doorway when a resounding knock is heard, taking in the woman crowned in silver with disinterest before glancing back over at the taller man. Shiro's eyes crease as he smiles at the daycare owner, flipping open his messenger bag to tuck the dirtied apron away to be washed. "Hey, Allura. I was just about to head out."

"Shiro ...I see I have impeccable timing, then." she remarks, voice lilted and demure. Her eyes glimpse over at the cat laying on his table, causing a brow to rise up. "And your feline companion is here to escort you home as well? How sweet." Her tone is playful as she walks up to give him a nudge along his bicep. He makes a noise at that, clearly embarrassed at the predicament he's in. "What was it you said about not being good with animals? Or kids?"

"He's an exception. Strays don't usually warm up to me. Or other people's pets." he says abashedly, hand already coming up to rub at the nape of his neck. "Except for Matt's dog. She's a sweetheart."

"Ah, you're referring to _Bae Bae_? If I remember correctly, the Holts say she's only fond of those who deserve it." she continues on, a gleam in her eyes. "And I'd have to say you rightfully deserve it."

"Allura," he starts, a flustered warning on his lips.

"There's no reason to be shy, Shiro. You're a good man, and even those beyond your peers recognize it. You should, too." His gaze softens at her masked concern, placated with a bright and knowing smile. Allura has always been quick to reassure and comfort him, never taking his self deprecation and easily countering with compliments laced with reason. He lets out a sigh at that, knowing better than to try and debate her on this. ' _Allura knows best_ .' he thinks, affectionate and dry. She grabs his messenger bag, hooking it onto his shoulder and urging him towards the exit. "Now then, let's get you out of here. You'll have _plenty_ of time in here come Monday." 

"Okay, okay." He readjusts the strap, pulling it over his head to lay his bag diagonal. It stretches along his chest, creasing the white collared shirt at its weight. The cat hops off the heightened surface and lands perfectly beside him, following along in a near similar pace. "I get when I'm not wanted."

" _Oh_ , I promise you are. Julia's mother spoke to me while I waited with the children at the front, and she only had good things to say."

"She really did it, huh?"

"Yes. So be more confident," she smiles up at him, amiable and sweet. "Have confidence, Shiro."

"I'll -- do my best. No promises." he says jokingly, appreciative of his friend's supportive nature. She pushes the entrance open, revealing the rays of an afternoon sun as it shines down on them. "It's just taking me awhile to get it through my head, I guess."

"Thick-skulled is the word you're looking for."

"Much obliged, Allura."

"Now, have a good weekend." He gives a halfhearted wave as he goes down the two steps, taking her words into consideration. "And don't forget, Lance is expecting you over to have dinner with all of us on Sunday _!_ " she shouts out after, hand cupping her mouth for emphasis. "Don't forget _!_ "

"I won't _!_ " Shiro pushes the fence open before closing it behind him, giving one last wave to the woman watching him at the entryway before he begins his short trek home. It's one of the reasons why this job is so convenient -- the distance. A mere twenty minute walk down the neighborhood to his own complex, and he can stop by the local coffee shop to grab a cup before heading on up. ' _Though_ ...' His gaze travels down to his current companion, a half-smile on his lips. ' _A little hard to do that with a cat_.' So he foregoes that plan for the day, as he usually does when the feline comes around. 

"Let's get going."

* * *

The door clicks open, keys jangling as he pulls it out of the hole and pushes it open wider. As he steps inside, shoes slipping off from one foot to the next, Shiro turns his attention to the feline staring at him from the entrance. The cat's head tilts, as if in question.

_Can I enter_?

A strange thing to consider, but he's done this every time for the past five times -- and he's certain that this sixth one is no different. He crouches down, slacks stretching across the strain of muscles, a grin quirking the corners of his mouth before giving his thighs a firm pat. "Come on now. You're supposed to be in here, too." 

Ears perk up at that, automatically slinking his way in and over by the man's side. A content purr can be heard, low and easing as he rubs his body along Shiro's side as much as possible. This action evokes a good-natured laugh from him, hand already over to gently rest along the black stray's back to feel its comforting vibration. Satisfied, Shiro picks up his shoes to set on the rack before walking towards the living area. Arms are outstretched as he lets out an exhausted groan, hand then coming to grasp at his bag to pull it over his head -- carelessly tossed onto the worn-out couch. 

As his prosthetic reaches over for the remote set on the coffee table, his furry friend hops up to take his place next to him. _Black_ , or so he refers to him in his head, settles pressed up against his thigh. A soft chuckle escapes him as the sounds from the television go from a quiet muffle to distinct words. With affection brimming beneath dark eyes, he sets the remote down on the couch's arm before laying his palm along the feline's malleable, warm body. Fingers weave through the short fur, lightly scratching at the back of his ear.

"You know, when I picked you off the street that day, I wasn't expecting to get a cat escort after." he says, voice warm and playful. "And after you left ...I didn't think you'd come back." 

Their encounter had been a peculiar one -- seeing as how rare it is for him to stumble upon vulnerable felines in dire need of assistance. Perhaps it had been fate;; what had been a trash run at the back of his apartment complex turning into that of a cat emergency. One moment, he had hauled his garbage into the bin, and the next .... he had a wounded cat tucked safely into his arms as he rushed him to the animal hospital. Shiro remembers the absolute _panic_ he felt upon discovering his injured, unconscious form. The worry that laced into his expression as he all but paced back and forth in that waiting area, impatient and anxious to see the outcome.

The flood of _relief_ he felt once he had been given good news, cat gently cradled as he takes him home. 

Despite the fact that he didn't actually own him, seeing anyone or anything in danger has always invoked this suffocating terror. Shiro's a natural worrier, taking others into consideration and always posing himself as someone to look up to. A role model. He's been like that since his Garrison days, and ....well, _nothing's changed_. Setting an image up for himself that cannot be broken down -- only a rare few able to see past his charismatic nature and catch a glimpse of the doubt and anxiety burrowed. 

His thoughts are broken away by a quiet ' _meow_ ', sharp violets scrutinizing him. "You can't blame me." Shiro says wholeheartedly, as if Black had answered him in a sobering retort. "I woke up the next morning, and you were already gone. What was I supposed to think?"

There's a grumble as the cat sets his head back down, as if acquiescing to his words. Shiro stifles a chuckle at that, easing into the plush couch as he turns his attention to whatever sitcom had started to play without his notice. 

An hour passes by with ease, occupied by the comedy happening on screen. There's a soft snort every now and then, a mumbled response as the mindless plot unfolds. When his gaze turns back down to find his companion sleeping, he silently eases himself away to get up and make dinner for the evening. 

A delighted hum leaves him as he pulls the fridge door open, pulling out the defrosted tilapia, cauliflower, and other assorted ingredients to go into his meal. He _might_ have specifically gotten fish a few days ago for the stray’s next visit -- having spent some time on google trying to conduct some research on what to feed him as a treat. ‘ _It’s just one instance. I won’t give him fish every time. Just this once_.’ he convinces himself, after remembering an article he had skimmed through. 

Though not the most phenomenal cook, Shiro knows the basics well enough. He preheats the little oven in preparation to bake Black’s fish until it’s cooked and deliciously steaming. His own meal is prepped and stir fried on the stove, a blend of vegetables and fish while a small pot of rice sits on the heat beside it. It’s when he begins to pull the feline’s fish out of the oven that he hears a whined meow close by. 

A grin touches his cheeks at the sight of him, inevitably drawn awake from the smell of everything happening in the kitchen. “Have a good cat nap?” He sets the tray down to remove his mittens and bends down to give the cat a good brush-over. A gratified purr is all the answer he needs, the crown of fur rubbing lovingly against him. 

Shiro gets back up to grab a clean dish, one he had gotten particularly for the meowing stray right on his tail. He blows the steaming fish, hoping to cool it down enough for the hungry cat to eat properly before finally setting it down for consumption. Black makes one more noise of what might be appreciation before he begins to enjoy his food. 

As Shiro takes a seat nearby at the kitchen counter and starts to dig into his own food, he can’t help but feel a little less lonely than usual. 

* * *

  
  


He wonders if it’s natural for a cat to follow someone around like this. Other than the little snooze he had taken earlier, the not-so stray cat has tended to him and kept an eye on him throughout the evening and into the night. Always up close or just far enough to continue to observe the…( _his_?) human.

Shiro isn’t sure what to make of it, though every visit from the feline has been like this so far. It isn’t that he minds -- not at all _!!_ If anything, the company is much appreciated. After spending the past couple of years living alone after the fall out with his … former fiance, having someone there is almost alleviating. It eases his heart just enough for him to wash away his more derogatory views of himself for the night. 

But for the cat to just sit there and guard the door as he takes a bath is ....

A sheepish expression heats his face, feeling slightly awkward. He can feel Black’s piercing stare at him as he shifts in the pleasantly hot water, sloshing it around due to his build. Larger, thick with muscle -- not exactly suited for a bath in most people’s opinions. ‘ _There’s nothing wrong with it_.’ he assures himself, sinking into it as much as he can without getting his tablet wet. 

“You sure that’s what you want to spend your time doing?” 

“ _Meow_.”

“Well ….. I’ll take your word for it.” Shiro takes his mind off of it for now, attention garnered by his tablet as he unlocks it and continues the article he had been reading. 

He uses his time alone on Fridays after daycare to truly soothe himself, taking care of himself in ways he had never really done before. It’s a routine formed through the advice of Matt -- who had once extravagantly taken him on a trip overseas a year after he had left the Garrison to, as he had said back then, “ _Treat yourself_.” Since that experience, Shiro’s had to restrain his friend from doing something so drastic by promising to do exactly that. 

Remembering what Matt had asked for, Shiro takes a quick photo to send off -- a tub filled with bubbles that obscured everything but the toes he was sticking out as he leaned further into the tub. Matt’s response is prompt, an emoji of a thumbs up and a follow up text with “proud of you, bud”. Shiro lets out a chortle, all the while his black-furred companion has suddenly decided to come up close and personal. 

There’s no _grip_ along the rim of the tub, sleek and wet from his movements -- and yet, the cat dared to traverse it with slow, steady paws. “Hey, now ...careful…” his voice is lilted with a warning in careful consideration to his feline friend. “You’re going to fall in if you keep doing that.” 

….. _Can a cat look haughty_?

Because he sure does right now. 

As if challenging Shiro’s words, he chooses to walk the dangerous path. Every step taken with stiff control, clearly having no desire to fall in himself. The man could only watch with parted lips, mouth agape as his heart thumps erratically. ‘ _Please don’t fall in. Please--_ ’

  
There’s a loud _yowl_ , followed by an immediate yelp.

It’s only several moments after that Shiro’s seated on the couch with nothing but a pair of briefs on and a towel thrown over his shoulders -- a grumbling ( ‘ _Can cats grumble_?’ ) Black wrapped in an even larger towel. Mirth laces amiable features, making no comment as he dries him off to the best of his ability. There’s a hair dryer running at the lowest setting, warming up the wet feline’s fur as his thick fingers run through. "I told you, didn't I?"

The stray shakes his whole form, hoping to dry off quicker only to splatter his human seat with water. “Hey, stop that _!_ ” he berates, a muffled laugh stuck in his throat. “I’m drying you off as fast as I can. Be patient, alright?”

The cat, in response, heavily sinks into the towel on his lap and lets out a loud, drawn out yowl as if complaining right back. Lightly, Shiro taps the black stray’s rear in return. “Who’s fault do you think that is? I hope you learned your lesson this time around.” 

“ _Mreow_!” 

Once fully dried off, exhaustion hits Shiro like a freight train. 

‘ _What a way to end the night_.’ 

He scoots the cat off of his lap, grasping the towel and splaying it out along the backrest of his couch to dry before using the hair dryer on his own slightly damp locks. The quiet whirring only encourages him to sleep, the broad-shouldered man all but nodding off as he tousles his hair around. 

After reaching a careless satisfaction, he turns it off and steps back into the bathroom to tuck the equipment into the cabinet before heavily dragging himself to his bedroom. The cat follows along with no hesitation, continuing to observe the human’s every move with quiet attentiveness. 

Usually by this point, the black cat chooses to leave through the open window by his bedside, opened up just enough for a malleable stray to slip through. Shiro never has the opportunity to convince him to stay, Black usually long gone before he could speak up.

This time, however, he sits at the end of his bed, almost as if waiting for him to fall asleep before deciding to head out. When the covers are pulled up, dark eyes fall on his small friend -- and a tired smile lingers on his lips as he dozes in and out. Shiro pats the blanket splayed along his chest with a weary expression. “...Stay and sleep.”

He’s barely conscious when he feels a gentle weight settle on him.

* * *

A groan parts chapped lips as the blinds seep morning rays into the dark room and onto his sheets. As always, he wakes before his first alarm -- usually disrupted by subconscious anxieties. 

Today is a little different.

There’s a weight shifting along his form, heavier than the thin blanket he covers himself with during warmer days. _Much heavier_. Eyelids tighten shut before slowly opening, dazed eyes focusing on the ceiling as his hand reaches down in hopes of pushing the load off. His warm palm lands on bare skin. 

His body stiffens at the contact.

From the corners of his vision he sees a blurred crown of black spilled along the sheet atop the span of his chest, nearly tickling his chin. Shiro’s breath hitches, what’s left of slumber jolted away by an increasing apprehension. It’s the same paranoia that heightens his senses, the sound of a yawn rumbling against him making his heart speed up incredibly. 

With a deep breath, his gaze slowly treads down. There’s a body on top of him. _He isn’t imagining this_. 

Shiro blinks, mouth agape as he stares down at the weight sprawled atop his chest. Violet eyes stare back at him. A man with fluffy ears and a tail. Gazing up at him comfortably -- as if it's the most natural thing in the universe. As if he _belonged_ there.

Shiro’s immediate knee jerk reaction is to scramble away, falling off the bed with a yell. At his pained, bewildered noise, the naked man that had situated himself on top of him during the night crawls over to look at him with his features twisted in genuine distress. 

“Shiro!? You okay?"

“W-Who ---... !?” he’s stumbling through his words, as if English isn’t the language he’s spoken for _years_ now. The stranger’s already making his way onto the floor with him, evidently worried as he reaches his hands out in hopes of helping him sit up. Shiro backs up even further. “H-How did you get in here? What are you… **what were you doing in my bed**?” 

Confusion ( _and is that hurt_? ) creases the younger man’s brows, clearly unaware of what Shiro finds so _wrong_ about the situation. “What do you mean…?” Hesitance reveals itself in sharp eyes, seemingly _cowed_ by the human's unrestrained queries. “I thought you wanted me to stay and sleep.”

“What are you …..” he trails off, furrowing and attempting to recollect his memories of last night. He never brought anyone home -- especially an unfamiliar face with… dark, soft ears … and a ……

‘ _A tail_ …....’ 

Horror seeps into his expression as he comes to a startling, impossible conclusion.

‘ _It can’t be._ ’ 

Despite it being the only sustainable possibility for this person’s appearance, Shiro’s finding it a little difficult to say out loud. Dark eyes travel the length of Keith's form, taking in those keen violet eyes and toned build. His face warms, journey halted as he comes unbearably close to looking down at his ….. 

_Fuck._

“B….Black?” he croaks out, keeping his gaped features on the …former feline’s visage. The nickname makes ‘ _Black’s_ ’ ears perk up, inevitably satisfied and relieved by the human’s response. 

“It’s Keith, actually. But Black works, too.” So casual in his own nudity, Keith’s nonchalance merely serves to make Shiro’s face grow hotter. “I couldn’t really _tell_ you as a cat.” There’s almost a _teasing_ glint in his eyes, only making the taller man feel even _more_ flustered. “But Black…? You're not very creative, huh?”

“Y-You’re a black cat. Were.” 

Ah, yes. Defend his shitty, affectionate name for the stray cat he had somehow taken into his care in the last three weeks. 

“It was either that, or...Space.”

“.... _Space_?”

“Yeah,” he’s fumbling with his words again, embarrassed by his own reveal. His eyes shift elsewhere, unable to make direct contact with the bare man. “Your eyes .... remind me of space. The purple. And they way they shine-- they're ..... - pretty."

"Oh." He nearly misses the warm flush on Keith's as he somewhat _shyly_ rubs at his bicep. "That's -- ..."

Shiro coughs in response, sinking further into an almost humiliating despair. “Look, that’s not important right now. What’s more important is …” Shiro gestures vaguely at him, still befuddled to say the least. His heart’s beating a mile a minute, giving him no chance to relax.

“Ah. Right.”

_Is that all he has to say_?

Shiro takes a deep breath, broad shoulders rigid at the intake as eyes shut momentarily before staring back at the culprit. Keith blinks, weaves a hand through tousled black hair and gives Shiro an almost … bashful look. There’s a desire for repentance as his tail tucks in. Guilt evident along his features as he nearly cowers. It makes Shiro feel a bit of remorse -- but the fact that it had been an actual _person_ he's been spending time with is mind boggling. An understatement, really.

He thinks back at all the moments they've had together since he had first rescued the feline and remembers the few times he had purposefully opened up to the animal, truly believing that the other didn't actually understand him. Shiro feels _vulnerable_ in front of him -- as if he had shared parts of him that he didn't feel comfortable sharing with even his closest friends. 

_When was the last time he had shared his thoughts, his feelings with someone?_

"How long were you going to keep this up?"

"I-- I wasn't going to. That's why I ...stayed like this. I wanted you to know." Keith admits, hands now clasped awkwardly together on his lap. "I didn't want you to think that I was hiding it from you."

"And that night that I found you -- ...why were you injured like that?" Shiro's voice is soft, wavering in hushed disbelief. 

"I ...I can't." a painful tone in the shape-shifter's voice, gaze averted. An uncomfortable silence follows as they sit there, unsure of where to go from here. Shiro lets out a sigh, taking the fallen blanket and kneeling before the former feline to throw it over and wrap it around his shoulders. Gratitude lingers beneath Keith’s subtle expression of hope. "You could kick me out, you know?"

"I could, but I won't." Shiro speaks softly, taking in a deep breath. "You could've done a lot while you were here with me. You could've ... stolen. Hurt me. Done all sorts of things, but all you did was ... stay beside me." As difficult as it is to swallow the fact that his cat friend turned out to be someone with a lot more comprehension, he's also aware of everything Keith _could've_ gotten away with but didn't. The.... supernatural being sitting in front of him isn't someone he should fear -- if anything, he had proven to be a confidant. "As shocking as this is, you didn't have any ill intentions."

His answer has the other brimming with trust, a tenderness beneath his violet eyes that makes Shiro's heart flip.

"...That."

"Hm?"

"That's why I came back." An abashed frown turns Keith's lips, gaze shyly cast away. "If you hadn't found me .. who knows how long it would've taken me to recover. You went out of your way to save what you thought was a stray cat even though other people would've left me there." His act of kindness had been the most fortunate circumstance;; something Keith could never forget. "After I left you, I went back home. But I kept thinking back on you, so ... "

"So you came back."

"Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Shiro's face heats up. "I guess it makes sense if I saved your life."

"It's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I--- _nothing_." The cat splutters out, arms now crossed in front of him in slight defiance. "The point is -- I'm here because I wanted to repay you for what you did for me." 

"Keith, you don't have to repay me for anything. I didn't do it hoping the _cat_ would return a favor." Shiro says dryly, humor stifled. "But it means a lot that you came back and wanted to make sure I was okay." Keith's face flushed at that, not denying the remark made. "If anything ... your being here has really helped me the past few weeks. Even if I ended up opening up to someone without realizing it -- it was nice." 

"So, you're not mad?"

"Maybe a little bit." he admits. "But more glad that you came out to me before this got any further."

"Then....you're okay with me?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, I am." His hand extends out, though not sure where to touch. If he had still been a stray, his palm would've easily met with the crown of his head. But now ...

He presses it against his shoulder, giving it an awkward, reassuring squeeze. "Guess we'll be seeing more of each other, then."

The expression on Keith's face is indescribable;; a mixture of affection, relief ... a pure, unadulterated joy. "You mean it?"

"Mhmm. But, uh ...maybe next time, the sleeping thing. It's --" He's fumbling again. "I mean, a cat's fine, but you're a _person_ and..."

"Alright. I'll sleep as a cat only."

.....

"That...That is _not_ what I mea-- "


	2. more than a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome back to more shenanigans!!!!

He goes to see the boy with the kind smile and warm eyes as frequently as possible. Since that morning, Shiro and Keith had began to establish an understanding with one another and started to cultivate a true bond. Not that between a human and a stray cat, but a human and .. _him_. To say that Keith is excited is an understatement -- though it rarely showed upon his features, the erratic beating of his heart at the thought of his golden-hearted companion and the way the palms of his hands grow clammy makes Keith feel embarrassed enough.

Never in his life has he ever felt such an immediate attachment to another soul. An almost heart-wrenching longing, as if missing something entirely when they part ways. 

Even better, Shiro is the most patient and understanding person he's ever come to know. Despite all the secrets he holds and the heritage he keeps tucked away, Shiro does not demand for answers nor ask uncomfortable, revealing questions that Keith simply cannot answer at the moment. Instead, the man only offers his own company and time -- _even to someone like him_. He doesn't probe into Keith's life even when he has every right to when Keith had all but slipped into his without warning. 

Shiro accepts him as he is: a man with the ability to shift into a cat. Or so he believes.

Keith is much more than that -- _so much more_. A supernatural being with his own lifestyle and culture so detached from the human world around them, and yet so intertwined. 

**Keith is Galra**. 

He had known nothing but _Galra_ growing up. Born and raised surrounded by the _Marmora_ , Keith didn't live his childhood like those of normal human beings. His species lived in camouflage. Obscured in the cracks of brick walls, past the shade beneath large trees, the spots that people rarely turn their eyes to -- there a society exists secretly, quietly. Revealed only with the whisk of hands or the murmur of words from those with Galran blood running through their veins. 

**Daibazaal**. 

A civilization parallel to the world his Shiro lives in;; a place thriving in its own right. 

His people are considered myths: a story passed down from generation to generation in rumors and whispers. At times, the tales are filled with grandeur and fantasy while others ... it's spoken of with grave warnings and lessons learned. Keith's curiosity as a young boy led into his research of the Galra in human eyes -- skimming through books and writings only to be flabbergasted and amused by what has been written of them. Their existence is treated as _fiction_. As much as vampires and werewolves, mermaids and sea monsters. 

Which is what he finds himself doing now, lounging on Shiro's couch with a book of fables in his hands. 

He's flipping through the pages before landing on a strange fairy-tale written about a beautiful human and a Galran prince who fall in love. ' _Oh, boy_.' Bemusedly he decides to give it a quick glance, violet eyes weaving through the words without _too_ much interest. What truly captures his attention, however, is the faint sound of familiar footsteps approaching the door to Shiro's apartment. His Galran ears perk up as they become louder, lifting himself up into a seated position as his gaze is drawn towards the door down the short hallway.

_Click_.

Right on time.

Keith jumps over the couch's backrest and easily shifts into that of a black cat, trotting over to the door as it opens up to reveal a humming Shiro. The surprise on the human's face pleases him, a little _chirp_ of a response leaving the feline's mouth as he stares up at him. Warmth settles in his stomach at the grin that forms on Shiro's lips. "---Keith, you're here. Hey."

The sound of his name sends an exhilarating tremor through his body.

" _Meow_."

He presses himself along Shiro's ankles, giving him a languid, affectionate rub before giving the man his space to settle in. Keith is thrown off, however, by the drop of a box as Shiro sets it down to properly take off his sneakers and tuck them back into the shoe cabinet. He blinks, staring at the round black disc looking thing on the front cover. If he hadn't been a cat, he'd be asking questions already. ' _A robot vacuum.....?_ ' His attention is pulled away once the box is lifted up once more. 

Keith follows after him, scrutinizing the excitement on Shiro's face as he takes a seat on the couch. He hops up right beside his warm-hearted human, eyeing the box now sitting on the coffee table. "Check it out, Keith. I got myself a Robovac." 

Pleased as he may be from hearing his name again, he lets out a suspicious ' _meow_ ' in response, unable to pull his eyes away even when Shiro gets up for a moment to grab something. As Shiro sinks back into his seat, the feline hops onto the table instead, peering at the box with what could be a raised brow. The box slips open to reveal more packaging -- and when hands come to pull away the cardboard protectant, Keith spots the 'Robovac' that had been displayed on the cover. 

In a few short moments, he's observing a rather entertaining sight: Shiro crouched in the corner of the room as he fumbles in an attempt to set up this new, round machine. All he can see from here is broad shoulders held taut by the material of his button-up ... and _pants_. Those slacks all but hugged every curve available as Shiro continues to stay flat on his feet, rear jutting out to stay balanced. 

His tail flicks, relaxed after having found a spot to observe Shiro from a short distance. The cat is only mildly upset when the man finally stands up with a relieved groan, head bowed.

"Looks like it came in charged up already. I guess we'll get to see it in action." He hears the sound of hands clapping once, watching Shiro rub them together in anticipation as he turns around to face Keith. "You ready?"

' _Ready for what?_ ' 

" _Meow_ ," he says, cautious. Shiro steps towards the cat to grasp at the remote placed next to him on the short table, sleek digits hovering over the buttons.

_Beep_!!

A flickering blue light turns solid on the port -- and then the circular machine starts whirring. With a look of utter disbelief on Keith's feline visage, the round thing leaves its dock and begins to skirt around the living room. Keith's mind is boggled while Shiro utters an animated ' _yes!_ '.

Just what in the _hell_ is this thing doing? 

"Would you look at that. It works." Shiro's eyes are trained on the new contraption. His hand comes up to rub at his chin thoughtfully. "All that's left is to see if it's really picking things up. If it is, then we're all good." 

Instead of accepting Shiro's approval of it, Keith lands gracefully onto the floor before approaching the traveling device with an inkling of distrust. He takes slow trots after it, regarding it with caution. Then steps in front of it.

The Robovac comes to a stop.

.... _Huh_. Interesting.

It goes around him, continuing to whir along and sweep through the floors in its calculated motions. It vaguely reminds him of the drones and cyber-units back in Daibazaal -- though doing _much_ less than what he deems an appropriate amount for any robot. To have one single function, even with its abilities to weave around possible obstacles, proves nearly useless to Keith.

But he sees the appeased expression on Shiro's face and thinks that maybe it's okay. 

Keith circles around the vacuum once more to come in front of it, causing the machine to stop again. His paw reaches out ... and he hops onto the disk-shaped device to take an unsteady seat on top of it. As the vacuum starts up once more, the jolt evokes an abrupt _chirp_ from the feline's lips. He wobbles, but only for a moment. A nearly haughty expression reaches violet eyes as he turns his cheek to see Shiro's mirth splayed. 

' _Look at what I did_.' his gaze speaks loudly, unwavering. 

"A vacuum **and** a noble steed for a black cat. I'd say this was a good buy."

_'Anything that puts a smile on Shiro's face is a good buy_ ,' Keith thinks a bit fondly as the self cleaner pulls him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Though Keith would prefer to be in full Galra, it isn't exactly the best way to be going out and about with Shiro. Or in front of Shiro. It's a little more straining to shift into a full human, but if it gives him the chance to wander around with the man that consumes his every waking thought freely and without worry? He'd happily take it.

Keith is trained to handle the world Shiro lives in, even if he grew up apart from it. Taught human history, human mannerisms -- it's the Galran way of blending in when they find themselves traveling through Terran society. But reading and watching from afar is different from true immersion. There are plenty of places and things that have developed so quickly and drastically over time that even the Galra have difficulty keeping track of what's new sometimes. Though their technological advances are severely lacking compared to that of the Galra, the past one hundred years have proven that humanity is eager to catch up. 

One thing that has always piqued the shifter's curiosity is the human desire for _entertainment_. There are so many forms of amusement, of ways to keep themselves occupied in the most frivolous manner. 

The Galra have something similar to the television ( _though shows like the one Shiro watches don't exist_ ) _,_ have outdoor activities they consider pleasant and other things they partake in when they have some free time. But humans?

The forms of entertainment are unlimited.

From movie theaters to large spaces dedicated to housing many brightly colored machines ( Shiro says they're called ' _arcades_ '. ) to a whole place dedicated to housing sea animals .... 

Imagine his surprise when Shiro had asked if he'd like to accompany him to an aquarium today. 

He had heard of their existence but had never been inside of one before. There had never been a _need_ to. Keith's interactions with the human world had been limited to necessity, and he never held a true interest in its inhabitants nor what they have created over time.

Violet eyes follow the otter around, inevitably _fascinated_. As they perused through, going from one splendid glass to another, Shiro animatedly explained the intriguing creatures on the other side -- as well as dove into a long, informative speech of how he appreciated this aquarium's work. His enthusiasm is contagious, as well as the resentment he feels about former zoos or the like that treated animals cruelly or had trapped animals for entertainment rather than for animal conservation. " _They're rescued_ ," he says, appreciative and dreamy. " _Once they're rehabilitated, some of them can't be released. That's why they stay here_." 

He wonders if it's this fondness he holds for animals and living things that had made Shiro so frantic the evening he had discovered his unconscious, cat form. If it's why he had woken up that dark morning to the sight of a man sleeping beside his curled up feline self, aching and recovering from his injuries.

Keith can't help the warmth that envelopes his heart so thoroughly -- being in Shiro's presence is overwhelming, as if bathed in a light that could blind him if he so much as glances at it.

It's most powerful when they make physical contact and strengthen even further when his name slips from Shiro's lips. Though most Galra would find this bond inconvenient and disgraceful, Keith only sees it as a blessing in disguise. 

_Like mother, like son_. 

A slight smile curves Keith's visage, softening usually sharp features. _He's really glad to have met Shiro_.

"Is it okay for you to spend so much time with me?"

His attention is drawn back to the man standing beside him, taking note of the sheepish expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Shiro hesitates, "...you have family somewhere, right? A home? Don't they get worried with you being gone for long periods of time?"

"Oh."

It's true that Shiro still doesn't know much about Keith in terms of his family. Does it make him an less detached to Keith? The shape-shifting hybrid isn't sure, eyes gazing downward as he's drawn deep into his thoughts. Shiro is the first human being he's ever tethered himself to -- only ever communicating with the rest in passing or if absolutely necessary. There's only so much you can tell by the broad man's expression, and humans have a way of changing their tone of voice to reveal less of their emotions.

Humans are both simple, yet complicated. 

The prospect of Shiro feeling a lack of intimacy from him leaves a lingering distaste. He doesn't want him to feel like that, **ever**. 

Even so ... there's only so much he can show of himself. Their relationship rides on a delicate line, a balance that can only be achieved through slow progression in displaying more and more of the truth. _After all, the Galra are seen as mythological creatures_. 

"I do." he admits, words coming steadily. "But they know where I am. Or ... well, the ones who need to, do."

"And they're okay with it?"

"Yeah." 

It had been his mother's hesitation turned determined encouragement that made him pursue Shiro in the first place.

When Keith had returned home that fateful night, exhausted and aching from his injuries, there had been a _spark_ in his eyes. One that he hadn't been aware of until his mother had pointed it out with a gentle expression on her visage. Krolia has never been one to press her son for more information, always patient and willing to wait for him to open up with answers. But the more Keith had spoken, tone lilted in a most _wistful_ manner when speaking of the man who had rescued him with such care --- _how could she have denied him of the truth_?

The topic of his father has always been one left alone -- not because they hated the person, but more so lacked the abilities to discuss it intimately. Keith knew his mother cherished his father, and that had been that. That night, Krolia revealed more than that.

She spoke fondly of his father, eyes soft and demure, evidently in favor of all the memories she's created with him over their years together. She talked about how they met, the _tingle_ she had denied so outrightly in the beginning. She talked about how his father had enraptured her with his complexity and adoration. So different from the hardened exterior she presents in battle or on missions as she allows herself to be vulnerable that for a moment, Keith had difficulties piecing the two together. 

" _Your father is one-of-a-kind. Was_." she had corrected herself, pensive smile and all.

Keith keeps his eyes trained on the colorful fish that swim by, the memories he skimmed through making it a little embarrassing to glance over at Shiro. "My mom knows where I'm at. That's all that matters."

"Your mom? That's good." The hopeful lilt in Shiro's voice cannot be missed, an indication that this touch of a reveal had been enough for the moment. _He has a mother_. Something so common shouldn't be such a relief to hear, but Keith remembers Shiro's mention of his own parents and how it felt to have such personal information shared with him. "Is your mom going to be okay without you?"

"She'll manage. She's strong." Keith laughs, waving it off. "And _no_. I don't need my mom. I'm old enough to be on my own, as much as I appreciate her. Been old enough for awhile now."

"Good." 

When Shiro's hand rests along his back, the contact leaves the spot warm and his heart beating. He resists the urge to squirm beneath his touch and acts casually. The same hand then travels up to playfully tousle his hair, in which he lets out a feigned grunt of dismissal. He bows his head for a moment to bite into a smile. "...Thanks for taking me here."

"Thanks for tagging along. I've been wanting to come back for awhile now. It's good to have a day off to do things like this -- especially with a friend."

"Yeah." Keith coughs and turns his cheek away, a pleasant tingle down his spine. "I've never been before, so ... it's cool." _Especially with you_.

"You weren't kidding, huh?"

"All these human things aren't exactly ... things I do." he confesses, fingers weaving through to tuck dark locks behind his ear. "Where I'm from, we don't have aquariums. Or theaters to go watch things together." 

"Then, what do you do for fun?"

Keith leans back on the seat, gaze upward. _What **did** he do?_

"I ... spar a lot. Go racing sometimes. Nothing really."

"Racing!?" The way Shiro straightens up and offers him this incredulous look throws him off. _Should he not have said that?_ Is it weird for him to enjoy racing? Keith's heart beats a mile a minute now, for very different reasons. It isn't until he realizes it's excitement in Shiro's eyes that he relaxes a bit. "You like racing? I used to do that, back when --- ... " His words trail off, leaving Keith longing for more.

' _What were you going to say, Shiro_ _?_ '

He sees the hesitance in the taller man's expression, and instead of pressing for answers, Keith deflects. "You race? Where can you go racing here?"

"Oh, no. Not here. It was back when I lived elsewhere. Just a vast desert with cliffs and all kinds of rocky paths to hover race through." His prosthetic arm mimics the movements of a vehicle racing through in waves and sweeping motions. "It was one of my favorite things to do. Still is, if I had the chance. I'm sure of it."

He pictures Shiro on a Galran hovercraft, a brilliant smile on his lips as he lets out his excitement in the form of breathless laughter. Zipping through the bumpy terrain of Daibazaal's deserts with a look of wonder. Keith wants to know what Shiro thinks of his home on the other plane of this planet called Earth. 

_Keith knows that day probably won't come for a long time._ Maybe they can't do it in Daibazaal, but here? In Shiro's home?

"We should race one day."

Shiro's gaze softens, features wistful. "....Yeah. That'd be nice." 

* * *

After a nice long day out experiencing the world, the best thing to do is lay around and enjoy the rest of the night in the privacy of Shiro's apartment. These are feelings, moments he's only been able to experience within the time he's come to know Shiro. Sure, he had understood the importance of coming home after an exhausting mission, but this? _This is a different comfort_. It's different from coming back to _Marmora_. Different from returning home and seeing his mother. 

He observes Shiro in his casual wear. A form fitting, cozy white tee and some loose sweat pants to truly splay out in. He's dozing while scrolling through his tablet absentmindedly, the television droning on in the background. They had taken turns to use the shower before letting themselves relax here, and when Keith had come out, Shiro had already found a place for himself on the couch with two hot cups of tea sitting on the coffee table. 

A soft smile curves the shifter's lips, features all but gentle simply at the sight of the man. He easily finds his spot beside Shiro and sinks into the cushion.

"Had a good shower?"

"Yeah. Thanks for lending me your clothes."

"Mmm, anytime."

The intimacy he's shared with him so far has been eye-opening -- though he's certain that the warmth Shiro bestows upon him is the same one he shares with everyone else. He sees the way Shiro smiles at others kindly, always polite and courteous to strangers.

' _Shiro's too nice_.' 

It makes his heart ache in a way he can't really understand. _~~Maybe it's the quiet, blooming hope that Shiro is nicer to him than to others~~._

Even now, he has difficulties comprehending these feelings Shiro evokes out of him. He _knows_ what they're supposed to mean ;; but to genuinely feel them and go through the motions is .... 

' _This is a lot more than I thought it'd be_.' 

It's the _Galra_ in him that creates these emotions-- the unwavering desire to stay beside him and care for him. To be able to learn more and more about him, discover him wholeheartedly until every inch of him is exposed and out for Keith to explore. 

To think it's only been two months since Keith had first been rescued, wrapped into his heat and protected so thoroughly. Subconsciously his hand raises, grasping along the material of his shirt close to his heart. Tugging at it, clenching with a quiet yearning that he can't express fully. Not yet. 

He'll take his time -- _they have all the time in the world_. ( _or so Keith hopes_. )

His thoughts are interrupted by a weight pressing down on his side. Violet eyes widen just a fraction at the contact, though his body felt it more extensively. The immediate touch sends pleasant shivers down the hybrid's spine, evidently finding gratification in Shiro's unconscious move to rely on him for support.

He's so close;; close enough for Keith to feel the faint warmth of every soft breath taken. With how loud his heart is beating, he finds it shocking that Shiro can sleep through it at all. 

Chewing on his lower lip, he peers up at Shiro with a look of curious admiration. 

Eyes are drawn to thick & relaxed brows, traveling down to the sweep of long lashes. He takes in the jagged, aching scar along the slope of his nose, pausing out of concerned curiosity. Then his lips ....

Keith swallows. 

_Everything about him seems so perfect_.

With silent hesitation in fear of waking Shiro, he moves his free arm up so that slender digits could find their way through the thick of silver bangs. The gentle brush along makes Keith feel incredibly lighter ;; to think a simple touch such as this could evoke such a sweet sentiment. _'This is nice_.' 

Knowing Shiro will most likely remain asleep and not wishing to disturb it, Keith slowly but surely ( _and regretfully_ ) pulls himself away. A soft grunt parts his lips as he pushes himself up before glancing down at his slumbering companion. He removes the tablet off of Shiro's lap and sets it down on the coffee table before kneeling onto the couch with extended, open arms. With meticulous, unhurried movements, Keith gathers the broad ( _broad shoulders, arms, chest_ \-- ) man into his arms with a hefty, silent murmur. 

As soon as he's certain the man won't wake up from his jostling, a relieved sigh leaves his form as he adjusts Shiro in his arms before carrying the man down the hall and into the bedroom. Every maneuver is done with care until Keith finally sets the man down and onto the mattress. The contact with plush has Shiro turning his cheek against the pillow, a pleased noise escaping him while he evidently settles to sleep on his side.

The action brings a smile on Keith's lips. 

He stands there for a moment just staring down at the human's sleeping figure with brimming affection, enraptured by his relaxed and cozy state. He wants to be a part of it.

.... _He can be_.

Shiro had only said that it had been strange to have another human sleeping with him --- _but not a cat_. With an amused puff of air, Keith shifts himself back into that of a harmless black feline before jumping up in an elegant sweep and landing lightly on soft sheets. There's a pause before Keith trots up to Shiro's face. Violet eyes take in the entirety of it, heart jumping. Lost in the moment, the adoring cat gives the human's chin a delicate, unsuspecting lick.

He pulls away, satisfied, and follows the curve of Shiro's stomach before tucking himself close and curling up against it to feel its warmth. 

The rise and fall of Shiro's chest is a comforting motion, the sound of breathing soothing him into slumber.

As he falls asleep against Shiro's soothing heat, he wishes he could stay like this forever.


End file.
